


tummyache

by Julien_C



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickles, like two swear words, shameless fluff, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julien_C/pseuds/Julien_C
Summary: Inspired by Damien talking about rubbing Shayne’s tummy when it hurts in the newest Smosh video.





	tummyache

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back baybee! Enjoy this sickeningly sweet (heh, get it?) fic. :)

Shayne’s stomach ached. He groaned and recalled the Smosh shoot from earlier that day: “Eat It or Yeet It #4,” during which he had eaten almost half of a burger coated in malic acid. The taste hadn’t affected him too much, but it was now unleashing hell on his stomach. He draped himself over the couch as his stomach seemed to be filled with glass.  
A knock on Shayne’s apartment door broke his trance of self-pity. He trudged to the door, hand on his midriff.  
“Hey, Shayne!” Damien cheerfully greeted as Shayne opened the door. “I was just dropping off the book I borrowed from you,” Damien’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took in his friend’s uncomfortable stance, “but now I’m noticing that you look a little green in the gills. Everything okay, man?”  
“I’m just feeling a little nauseous from the shoot today,” was what Shayne meant to say. Instead, however, he managed a weak “I, I’m…” before the floor swayed under his feet. He turned and vomited next to the doorway.  
“Whoa, okay then,” Damien quickly let himself in and steadied his friend, helping Shayne ease to his knees. “Not so much?”  
Shayne pitifully shook his head as his body violently shook and he heaved onto the floor.  
Damien gently held Shayne by the shoulder with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeated softly.  
After Shayne’s stomach was completely emptied out, he slowly raised himself to a sitting position. He meekly turned to Damien, tears running down his face, and let out a soft chuckle. “What a warm welcome, huh?”  
Damien laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll clean this up, okay bud?”  
Shayne weakly protested, but gave up and allowed Damien to help him to his bed. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the tenderness in his stomach. After a few minutes of cleaning, he heard Damien enter the room.  
“How we feeling there?” Damien stood beside the bed for a moment before lowering himself to sit next to Shayne.  
Shayne groaned in response.  
Damien giggled. “That bad, huh? Is it from the shoot today?”  
A nod.  
“Makes sense. It’s probably not great for you to try and digest literal acid.”  
Shayne snorted and turned partly towards Damien.  
“Was that a laugh I just heard, baby boy? Surely not,” Damien teased. He lightly tickled the tip of Shayne’s nose with his finger, giggling as his friend swatted at his hand.  
“You’re an ass,” Shayne mumbled, though mostly to his blankets rather than the intended target. He peered at Damien and couldn’t help but laugh with him at this patheticness. However, laughing sent a knife through his intestines, and Shayne winced and clutched his stomach.  
“Whoa, okay, take it easy.” Damien lightly massaged Shayne’s arm as his friend calmed from the sudden pain.  
“God, I’m so sorry,” Shayne rubbed his face. “You can leave. You don’t have to deal with me being sick.”  
“Nuh-uh, I’m staying right here. You are not getting rid of me that easy,” Damien objected, grinning softly. “I’ll spoil you a little bit until you’re feeling better.”  
“You really don’t have to.”  
“I know, but I’m going to!”  
Shayne smirked. “Fine, then make yourself useful and give me a tummy rub,” he joked.  
Damien, knowing that Shayne was kidding but also not caring, pulled Shayne closer and starting lightly massaging his stomach.  
“I, I was jok—“  
Damien shushed Shayne and winked.  
Shayne shook his head but gave Damien an appreciative look. He closed his eyes and let his friend rub the pain away. He felt himself drifting as his muscles and organs calmed. 

••••

Damien awoke in Shayne’s bed, seated with his back against the headboard and Shayne’s head in his lap. He smiled softly at the man’s soft sleeping breaths and ran his fingers through Shayne’s hair. He stayed like this until Shayne stirred awake.  
“I… where… oh,” Shayne muttered confusedly before remembering the events of the evening before.  
“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Damien teased. “How are we feeling?”  
“A lot better,” Shayne answered, the ache in his stomach gone. He grinned at Damien. “Thank you so much for taking care of me last night.”  
Damien smiled. “Of course, Shayne. I’m here for you.”  
Heat rose to Shayne’s cheeks. The words of affirmation from Damien made his insides feel fuzzy and warm. He glanced away.  
Noticing the pink of Shayne’s cheeks brought a blush to Damien’s own cheeks. He mischievously placed his finger under Shayne’s chin and turned the other man’s face to him. He saw Shayne’s eyes widen and breathing quicken as Damien leaned toward him. Damien, now nose to nose with Shayne, glanced at Shayne’s lips, then back to his eyes, before whispering, “Your breath smells like shit.”  
Shayne burst into giggles and swatted Damien over the head with a pillow. He went to hit him again, but Damien blocked the blow with his arms, then laughingly knocked Shayne’s face with another pillow. They laughed and fought for a while, before tiring and settling down. They laid on their backs and caught their breath, occasionally bursting out laughing.  
Once they both finally calmed down, Shayne flipped to his side so he could face Damien, and Damien followed suit. They stared into each other’s eyes for a length of time. Neither of them knew who leaned in, but their faces were soon only inches apart. Shayne could feel Damien’s breath on his face and thought he could surely see through Damien’s eyes into his soul. Entranced in the moment, Shayne felt himself bridge the gap and connect his lips to Damien’s. The two kissed, their lips dancing to an intricate choreography, perfectly in sync with the other.  
Damien finally broke the kiss for breath. He drew in gentle breaths and gazed into the blue eyes in front of his brown. He grinned and rested his forehead against Shayne’s. He whispered as he pulled the other man closer to cuddle.  
“Your breath stills smells.”


End file.
